Fearless
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: Vanitas always knew how to drive fear into others - except for Now, he wonders if she's completely void of -VanitasOC-


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Characters © Tetsuya Nomura; Lilith belongs to myself, but she is based off __**Suntiger**__._

_A/N: Challenge written for __**Suntiger**__ as an exchange for a Ventus/OC oneshot. She did amazing with it - seriously, go look it up, guys. It's called __**Joy ride**__. She requested a VaniOC with a hint of Lea, with a Halloween theme. Here is the outcome!  
_

_**Fearless**_

Fear was the one thing that he couldn't strike within her. Maybe that's why both Lea and him were drawn to Lilith in the first place. They had met his second semester at Radiant University - she was a friend of a friend of Lea's. Immediately, the redhead and Lilith hit it off, becoming the best of friends and as thick as thieves, perhaps quite possibly as quickly as Vanitas had with Lea himself the day that he had walked into their dorm.

Tonight was their favorite night of the year - October 31st.

All Hallow's Eve.

Halloween.

The night of fright. The dawn of the dead. The night where everything frightening that struck fear into the hearts of the innocents came out of the darkness to play. It was Vanitas' favorite holiday - not to mention it was his birthday on top of it - and he loved to terrorize people simply to get a rise out of them.

The ultimate challenge was finding out what Lilith was afraid of. From what he knew, she was absolutely fearless. However, tonight Vanitas was determined to discover what her fear was.

He anxiously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the car, peering out the window shield as he sat parked outside of her house. Lea had gone to get her, but it was taking so damn long that Vanitas was about to pull out his hair. He was excited for more than one reason - though the reason he really was excited he wasn't sure how to comprehend.

It had taken him three weeks to realize that he had a crush on Lilith - it had been about five months since he realized it - and Lea was the one who had dropped that bomb on him in the first place.

Bastard.

Finally, he saw the duo walking toward the car. Lea gracefully opened the passenger side for her, allowing her to slide in. She had that friendly smile in place, with Vanitas quickly turning his face to avoid that stupid blush that rose to his face, but he checked her out from the corner of his amber gaze. Her burnt orange hair was layered and fell to her shoulders, with a fringe of bangs falling into her dark-lined brown eyes. She was ready for a night of fright, dressed in dark form-fitting jeans with an orange and black striped t-shirt under her windbreaker.

"Seriously, drive or move!" Lilith laughed, reaching over to playfully poke his cheek.

"Quit, woman." Vanitas all but growled, swiping her hand away.

"Oooh, somebody's a grouchy birthday boy."

He blinked, surprised that she had remembered. Lilith smiled at him before he started to drive, with Lea lazily giving directions that he read aloud from his phone to the party that they were going to. Finally, after about twenty minutes, they found themselves parking.

The area was a large set of hills, completely covered in an array of orange and brown leaves, the trees all but bare. The beginnings of the trail were barely illuminated by the flashlights that Lea provided, before he gave a low whistle. The sound of owls and the wind rang through the dark night.

"Creepy," Lea grinned, "Scared yet?"

"No," Lilith replied, a smile in place. "What about you, Vani?"

He snorted, "As if. C'mon, let's go."

He snatched one of the flashlights and moved on ahead. He _was_ going to figure out Lilith's fear! She wasn't normal, that was for sure…

After about ten minutes of owl's hooting, leaves crunching, and Lea's nervous laughter as he shined his flashlight all around them, Vanitas finally glanced over his shoulder at Lilith. She was completely calm and composed, a hint of an amused smile on her lips. She didn't seem the least bit creeped out by the woods, nor did she jump when suddenly Lea went on the defensive and pulled out a bottle of mace he had started to carry shortly after the whole Larxene-stalking incident.

"Calm the hell down, Red." Lilith giggled. "It was just a squirrel. See?"

"Dammit!" Lea pouted a bit, "Made me look like a sissy…"

"More like a dumbass." Vanitas snorted. "Hey - isn't that Marluxia's cabin?"

Lea immediately sprung forward, "Well I'll be damned! We found it!"

Vanitas sighed, "Tell me again why we're going to this lame party?"

"I.O.U to Dem. Look, we'll just stick around for a bit then we'll go create some real havoc. Trust me!"

Eye twitching a bit from those words, the golden-eyed boy didn't have much choice but to follow after the crazy redhead. Lilith surprised him by suddenly slipping her arm through his, grinning up at him as she propped her chin on his shoulder, hugging his arm close.

"C'mon, Vani. It won't kill us to just say hi. Besides, you know I don't care for parties either so you and I can just talk while we wait for Lea."

Vanitas chewed on his cheek before he gave a nod, fighting a smile. She always knew just what to say to put him at ease - it was alarming, but comfortable. It had always been that way with her.

Maybe that's why he actually could bring himself to call her friend.

"Yo! Hurry your asses up or else I'm gonna lock you out here with the killer bastard beasts!"

"Calm yourself!" Lilith laughed - the sound resonating all around them and striking a chord within the dark boy's chest. Damn, his cheeks were reddening again, especially as those big brown eyes locked on his again. "Ready to go in and see what craziness Lea's friends have gotten into _this_ time?"

They headed up the creaking wooden steps, before opening the door. Immediately they were greeted with flashing neon lights, cackling screams, and chilling music. Everyone was in costume - Vanitas recognizing all 14 members of Lea's little group present - along with several of their classmates from the University. A lot of them were people that Vanitas didn't care for - they tried _way_ too hard to look cool. All it did was make them look and act stupid.

Why couldn't people be honest with who they actually were and had to impress everyone just to get laid? Dear gods, it was sickening to be surrounded by such low-life beings.

Scanning the room with one glance, he saw maybe ten people who were honest and decent - Ienzo, Aeleus, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Naminé, Isa, Lea, Dilan, and Ventus included.

Vanitas did a back track, completely surprised to see Roxas' older brother there. Ventus wasn't friends with anyone except for Isa, Lea, Xion, Roxas, and Naminé. Vanitas had been damned sure that the blond had plans with Aqua and Terra that night too.

Instead, he was dancing with Naminé, dressed like old-time ranger while she was dressed like a white witch. The two of them were making googly eyes at one another too - yuck.

If they started sucking face, he was going to hurl.

At least he knew what team Ventus played for now. One mystery solved.

"I am so bored." Vanitas groaned.

Even with spiked punch and the slight buzz he had, it wasn't making his stay here any less painful. Lilith stuck by his side, politely chatting with Xion and Roxas, though her attention was constantly going back to him. He was starting to rub his temples with his fingers, sending death glares at a particular redhead who had his arm slung around Demyx's shoulders while they sang along to _The Monster Mash_ in a drunken slur.

_Great. Just friggin' great. Now I'm gonna have to deal with his drunken ass tonight. Happy friggin' birthday to me. Another year that my pathetic existence is marked. Not like anyone really gives a shit._

"Hey, Lilith! I didn't know you were here!" Ventus had just came over, arm around little witchy's waist and she was giggling.

Vanitas felt like the odd-one out, once again. No one was talking to him. He was just awkwardly lingering behind Lilith, feeling like a thorn in her side and like a piece of furniture. The three females had gotten into a complex conversation about astrology while the two brothers were laughing over Marluxia pursuing Even as a dare.

He finally had enough and exited stage left.

Slipping his way down the hall and managing his way to the back door, Vanitas slipped outside and walked away from the cabin. He stopped a few feet away, inhaling the cold crisp air and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. His chest was tight and he felt pissed - more-so than usual at being left out whenever it came to Lea and his pals.

No matter how hard he tried, he continued to see red.

Why?

He knew why…

He wanted to forget.

He never wanted to be forgotten though.

Turning his head, Vanitas clicked his tongue ring against his teeth, listening for the sound of the front door opening or someone calling his name. All he could hear was the sound of the rustling forest - the wind rushing through the air.

The sounds of merriment inside.

"No one cares."

Why should they?

He was just an orphan - a street rat of the state that no one wanted. He worked his ass off to prove them all wrong, that he was worth something, but why did it even matter? No one cared whether he wasn't worth shit or not. No one cared whether or not he was breathing.

Lea had other friends - better friends.

Naminé - the first person he had _ever_ called friend - had Ventus now.

What did he have?

Nothing. No one.

He laughed, the sound echoing and heartbreaking to his own ears. It was hollow and void - nothingness, just like his name.

Vanitas questioned who had named him the day he turned eighteen. That was when they told him where he came from and who his parents were.

A rapist and a crazy woman locked in an asylum. The only coherent thing she said the entire time she was there was after she gave birth to him. She named him Vanitas.

Then he was taken away from her.

They told him she committed suicide that night. No one knew who his father was - all they knew was that she had been raped while in the asylum - whether it was from another inmate or one of the workers, no one knew or cared to find out.

Hell, the only reason he had a last name was because he gave himself one after he left the orphanage. Not that it mattered. Who would want to have the last name of the son of a rapist and a nutcase anyway? It was obvious he was just a burden and he shouldn't even be there.

He shook his head, raking his fingers through his obsidian spikes, his nails scraping across his scalp, hard enough to break the skin. Vanitas pulled back his hand and examined the blood underneath his nails, sighing. He crouched down and closed his eyes, trying to take a few calming breaths.

_Why am I still so angry? Why am I letting this get to me? Why does it even matter that I'm alone, still? I said so myself that emotional attachments were for morons. Why bother getting close to someone if all it's going to do is cause you ten times more hurt than being lonely? Frick, it's not like anyone would even want me for my heart - as if I even have one at this point._

It was eating him alive though - the loneliness.

It had been twenty-one years.

"Vanitas!"

Suddenly, the world came crashing into him.

Literally.

Vanitas gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, his back hitting the leaves and grass and suddenly he had someone else's weight on top of him. Blinking rapidly, he sat up and was shocked to find Lilith sitting on his lap, panting and looking frightened.

The ever-fearless woman he had met, looking scared.

It was ludicrous.

Yet, here she was. Clinging to him like he was some lost pet.

"You scared me half to death! Why'd you run off like that? I was looking for you for almost an hour!" Lilith playfully hit his chest a few times, "Damn you, Van! You worried me sick!"

"Y…you looked for me…?"

"Of course I did! I noticed you were gone and it scared me! Did someone say something to you? Was it Larxene? If it was, just say the word and I'll call Glacius and have Terra whoop their ass!"

The thought of Lilith's best friend and her fiancé kicking ass made him snort.

"No. No one said anything to me."

He was still a little shocked that she had looked for him - let alone tackled him and was _still_ clinging to him.

"Why were you so worried anyway?"

"Because…you're alone enough as it is…it's dark out here and you could've gotten lost…and just the thought of something happening to you…" Lilith trailed off and glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again. I swear - you are such a handful and I -"

He cut her off by tilting her chin with his thumb, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. She blinked rapidly as he kissed her - his kiss was rough, hot, and captivating.

Just like him.

It only took Lilith a few moments before those brown eyes closed, her arm locking around his neck as he pulled her even closer. After an endless moment, he playfully nipped her lower lip as he pulled back, smiling a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Lilith blinked, biting her lower lip.

"Caring about me."

"We're friends, Vanitas and I…I've grown to care about you a lot, actually. No one else I've ever met has been so open and genuine. You don't hide anything from me."

Vanitas poked her cheek, "Wrong."

She glared, "What's that mean?"

"I did hide one thing from you."

"What is it?"

"I want you."

Her eyes widened a bit, "In what way?"

"In a way that means I would really like to take you out for coffee and a movie."

"Like…a date?"

Vanitas nodded.

She hugged him, "Tomorrow then. Oh, and Vani?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

She then slipped a CD case in his hand. Blinking, Vanitas looked down, seeing it was a Mix CD and she had hand-drawn the cover. It was a likeness of him, rising from flames like a phoenix. She had even down a graffiti-like style with his name on the front.

"I sang a few of the songs on there myself. Lea and Dem played the music. I hope you like it."

Vanitas simply kissed her forehead, "My first ever birthday present - I think I freakin' love it, Lil. Thanks."

She giggled, "C'mon, let's go ahead and leave Lea to party. How about we go see the midnight showing of _Silent Hill_ downtown?"

He nodded, taking her hand.

Maybe it was alright to be wrong for once.

Hey, at least he knew she wasn't so fearless.

* * *

_A/N: Gwah, I am so sorry it took me forever to finish this. It took me finally getting my PSP working properly and playing BBS to finish. I'm horrible! XD I hope you enjoyed it __**Suntiger**__! Please review guys!_

-Win


End file.
